Operators of public and semi-public places often need to announce or otherwise provide information to members of the general public who travel into the places under the operators' control. One simple example situation is where a liquid has been spilled on the floor of a public place and the operator wishes to warn people walking near the area to avoid the wet floor, typically in order to prevent possible injury. This situation is common enough that a number of devices have been developed to inform people of wet floors.
Thus, plastic traffic cones and sandwich board type devices with “Wet Floor” painted or printed on them have become a recognizable feature of modern life. Typical plastic traffic cones, sandwich board type devices and other warning devices are often designed to provide maximum visibility. However, maximum visibility often entails a large size device, which can cause storage problems when the device is not in use. That is, the same feature that improves visibility and safety in typical devices can restrict the use of those devices where storage space is limited. Additionally, inconveniently stored devices can cause a trip hazard that can outweigh the benefits gained by warning people of slip hazards.
Other devices have been employed that seek to minimize storage space. However, many devices so designed are of limited usefulness in warning people of possible hazards. That is, the same feature that improves storability in typical devices can restrict the effectiveness of those devices when deployed. Additionally, some devices can be difficult to deploy from storage, requiring many steps to assemble the device or complicated unpacking or placement problems. Moreover, certain devices can themselves be somewhat hazardous to deploy. For example, certain spring-loaded devices where torsional coils are employed can sometimes be configured with such a high potential energy when stored that their deployment poses a risk to the operator.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and/or method for providing portable information sign devices that addresses at least some of the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional systems and methods.